Menos Mentiras e Mais Verdades
by sakura227
Summary: Na vida de Rin nada faz sentido, somente há segredos e mais segredos. Agora com 15 anos irá para um novo colégio onde conhecera amigos e até um amor. O problema é oque irá acontecer quando descobrir que toda sua vida é uma mentira? Absolutamente nunca foi quem pensava ser? E que a pessoa em quem confiava era a pessoa que absolutamente estragou sua vida?
1. Se vendo pela primeira vez

**Postei com carinho pra vcs**

**Tomara que gostem XD**

RIM:

Olá meu nome é Rim e tenho 15 anos, moro com minha mãe Ume e minha irmã Kagome em uma mansão. Eu sou adotada, nunca conheci meus pais, minha mãe adotiva disse que só iria me contar quando eu tivesse 16 anos o bom é que esse ano eu iria descobrir a verdade por mais que poderia doer afinal eu queria saber de qualquer jeito, pois sempre me achei deslocada, diferente não sei como explicar, mas eu nunca me encaixei direito nessa família por mais que eu gostasse dela e ela gostasse de mim.

Minha mãe e minha irmã elas são sacerdotisas muito poderosas, por isso nossa mãe tem algo contra youkais, que nos dias de hoje não se expõe mais e os humanos não sabem de sua existência, porém a nossa mãe já chegou a ter amigos youkais, mas acho que há traíram eu não sei ao certo, afinal nossa família só tem segredos e mais segredos, odeio isso.

O outro motivo por nossa mãe odiar youkais é que o seu marido foi morto por um, mas também acho que os youkais devem ter algo envolvido com o meu passado, não sei o certo, pois na minha vida eu encontro mais duvidas do que respostas.

Esse ano além de descobrir a verdade sobre meu passado eu iria mudar para o colégio de Kagome, o colégio Shikon no Tama onde estudava o namorado dela o Inuyasha, porém ela nunca tinha trazido ele para casa oque eu achava estranho. Ela também mantem segredo de nossa mãe oque eu acho o mais estranho afinal ela nunca foi desse jeito, acho que Kagome acha que ela não o aprovará, não sei oque ela esconde, pois como disse nossa família só tem segredos. :/

Hoje era o dia, acordei com o despertador e não estava nada ansiosa com o primeiro dia de aula, afinal não conhecia ninguém somente Kagome eu até podia ser querida, mas era muito introvertida. Peguei a primeira blusa que vi uma de caveirinha, uma calça jeans e toquei um casaco rosa por cima e pus um tênis básico all star.

.

Logo veio Ume gritando.

- Riiin! Vem tomar caféé!

- Já vou Mãee!

-Você vai se atrasar!

- Calma, já disse que estou indo!

Eu estava terminando de por meus tênis e der repente ouso um estrondo vindo do quarto de Kagome. Corri para o seu quarto e comecei a rir quando a vi em baixo de suas roupas.

- Eai vai ficar rindo ou vai me ajudar?

- ahahahhaa, ta ta ta! – Disse rindo.

- Você é muito desastrada Ká!

- Humpf!

Eu a ajudei a levantar e logo ela me encarou e disse num tom debochado.

- Ai toda arrumada vai arrasar os corações uahsuash!

- Para Kagome! Você que ta toda arrumadinha pro Inu...! - Ela veio correndo e tapou minha boca.

- Cala boca Rin, a mamãe não pode saber!

- Calma só tava brincando, mas porque todo esse alvoroço mana?

- Ele é um hanyo, mas que eu também conheço seu meio irmão, mas não sinto energia maligna nele somente no Inu!

- Ká desculpa, mas cuidado a mamãe vai pirar se souber!

- O que a mamãe vai pirar se souber? – Fala Ume sarcasticamente.

- NAADAA! – Respondi ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome.

- Tá garotas, agora vão rápido tomar café! – Disse a mãe ainda desconfiada.

- Ah antes de tudo, hoje a tarde vocês precisam ir ao shopping para comprar seus vestidos, pois hoje a noite tem um jantar de negócios da empresa! – Disse nossa mãe beijando nossas testas.

- Eu não vou, pois lá ira ter um antigo amigo de seu pai, tal de Naraku, mas mesmo ele sendo o seu representante não dê muita confiança a ele, pois ele é um sujeito perigoso! Ok meninas?

- Sim! – Respondemos em um coro.

Tomamos o café e o motorista chegou para levar Kagome e eu. Eu me esqueci de dizer quando nosso pai morreu deixou uma grande herança e nós somos uma das famílias mais ricas de Tokyo.

O carro estava parado e eu entediado olhando pelo vidro, quando vi um garoto lindo de olhos ambares com cabelos longos prateados. Sorte que o vidro era escurecido, pois eu fiquei literalmente babando, do nada ouvi uma risada do meu lado.

- Rin, quem você ta comendo com os olhos?

-Ahh... – Não consegui responder.

- Hahahaha! Nem chegou ao colégio e já ta galinhando! – Kagome não parava de rir.

- Para Ká sabe que eu sou uma garota direita!- Disse tentando não olhar para o lado.

- A sei... Agora deixa eu ver o deus grego que você ta vendo...! - Disse Kagome se atirando em cima de mim para abrir o vidro.

- Para Kagomee! – Eu fiquei na frente do vidro.

- Calma Rinzinhaa!

Senti um alivio no peito quando o sinal abriu e o carro do lado foi embora.

- Ahh uffaaaa!

- Que sem graça não consegui ve-lo! – Falou Kagome cruzando os braços.

- KKKK – Ri da Kagome.

O resto do caminho foi calmo, mas a Kagome ainda estava me incomodando perguntando-me como o rapaz era.

SESSHOUMARU:

Olá meu nome é Sesshoumaru e sou um dayoukai que moro com meu pai Inutaisho e meu irmão hanyo Inuyasha. Eu e o Inuyasha somos meio irmãos, pois logo depois de minha mãe morrer Inutaisho casou-se com uma humana chamada Izaoy, depois de um tempo tiveram um filho chamado Inuyasha, mas a humana morreu no parto e meu pai ficou sozinho desde então.

Minha família é bem problemática, devido por sermos de linhagem youkai e termos que ficar nos escondendo através de colares da Lua. Outro motivo é que eu e Inuyasha estamos sempre brigando, mas nosso pai vive trabalhando quase nunca se encontra com a gente em casa. Ele tem uma grande empresa por isso nós somos uma das famílias mais poderosas de Tokyo.

Esse ano eu e Inuyasha estamos na mesma turma novamente, que saco. Posso até ser uns trezentos anos mais velho, mas tenho a aparência é de uns 16 anos que nem ele. Mesmo assim eu e ele nunca nos demos bem, claro que temos nossos momentos, mas ele é muito egoísta mimado e vive se exibindo com a namoradinha dele aqui, não sei como aquela garota o atura, ela é boa demais pra ele.

Pois é eu não tenho namorada, essas garotas do colégio são muito fúteis, nenhuma nunca me interessou. As garotas vivem se esfregando em mim, a maioria tudo oferecida principalmente uma tal de Kagura, não existe mais oferecida do que ela. Esse ano resumindo vai ser a mesma porcaria de sempre...

Eu acordei totalmente desanimado, afinal esse ano vai ser igual ao ano passado de colégio, nada de mais. Logo levantei e vesti uma camisa qualquer com uma calça jeans e um tênis vans, não demorou nem dois minutos e o Inuyasha já estava me incomodando pela manhã.

Roupa do sesshy 1° modelo:

. /_

-SESSHOUMARUUUU VEM AKIII! – Inuyasha gritou.

- Oque foi bastardo? – Perguntei irritado.

- Você com esse humor até no primeiro dia de aula mano! Minha nossa! – Falou Inuyasha só para me tirar do sério.

- O que você quer maninho? – Cheguei dizendo no quarto dele em segundos.

O bastardo me apontou algumas roupas e perguntou:

- Oque eu devo usar hoje? – Perguntou descaradamente.

- Ava Inuyasha tu é boiola só pode ser, veste qualquer coisa! Ta de onda com a minha cara!

- To de zoação Sesshou, uhehehe! – Disse Inuyasha rindo.

- Ta, mas porque você realmente me chamou?

- Aé o nosso pai disse que hoje a noite terá um jantar de negócios e que devemos acompanha-lo!

- Ok Inu! Vou tomar café!

Eu me retirei e fui tomar meu café, mas logo depois me encontrei com Inuyasha e fomos de carro até o colégio. No caminho quando o carro parou eu avistei uma menina, com grandes olhos verdes, ela era muito linda, nunca nenhuma garota havia chamado tanto a minha atenção, fiquei a fitando de canto, mas logo o sinal abriu e voltamos a percorrer em direção ao colégio.


	2. Encontro na Biblioteca

RIN:

Chegamos ao colégio, mas eu não parava de pensar naquele garoto lindo que havia visto na sinaleira, ele era muito bonito, com aqueles olhos cor âmbar. Quando sai do carro vi que Kagome estava conversando com umas garotas, já estava vendo que eu estaria excluída pelo resto do dia. Logo quando estava indo em direção a escola que não era nem um pouco pequena e der repente senti alguém me puxar.

- Rin deixa de ser antissocial e vem aqui para eu te apresentar para o pessoal! – Disse Kagome entusiasmada.

- Gente essa é minha irmã Rin! – Kagome disse praticamente gritando.

- Olá meu nome é Sango! – Disse uma menina muito bonita com um vestidinho curto com um alto rabo de cavalo.

- Muito prazer! – Disse com educação, mas meio tímida.

- Oi meu nome é Kirara! – Disse uma outra garota meio baixinha com os cabelos loiros com mechas castanhas.

- Prazer, minha nossa amei seu cabelo! É natural? – Perguntei bem na cara de pau.

- É, aproposito amei sua blusa, pelo visto não sou a única que tenho queda por blusas de caveira *-*! – Kirara falou intusiasmada.

Nós começamos a conversar e do nada senti algo apalpar a minha bunda, quando vi era um garoto, até que era bonitinho, mas não se comparava ao que eu tinha visto mais cedo. Voltei a realidade e dei um tapa na cara dele e gritei.

- Taaaraaadooo!

- MIROKUU! – Todas gritaram apontando para o garoto que eu havia derrubado no chão.

- Já ta dando uma de pervertido com a minha irmã!HENTAI! – Falou Kagome rindo.

- Desculpe meu nome é Miroku! Gostaria de ter um filho comigo, linda senhorita? – Falou ele com uma cara de safado.

- Baka tarado! – Falei dando mais um tapa na cara do menino.

- Mirokuu! – Falou Sango com raiva.

- Oque foi Sangozinha? – Perguntou ele apalpando a bunda dela.

- AAA você me paga seu taradoooo! – Gritou ela correndo atrás dele.

Eu e as meninas estávamos rindo da situação, der repente chegou o dito cujo, o Inuyasha namorado da minha mana.

- Olá garotas! Oii meu amor!- Disse ele agarrando Kagome.

- Oi lindo!

- Quem é essa? – Falou apontando para mim.

- É minha mana Rin, você já falou com ela algumas vezes no telefone!

- Atá você ficou me xingando da outra vez sauashasu!

- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kirara cortando nossa conversa.

- Sei la! Ele anda irritado até no primeiro dia de aula! – Disse Inuyasha com tédio.

- Inuyasha eai quanto tempo mano? – Falou um garoto de olhos verdes o empurrando.

- Fala ae Shippou!

- A você lembra-se do Shippou e não se lembra de mim! – Falou Miroku se levantando.

- Não tinha te visto ai no chão kkk, pelo visto já andou passando a mão na bunda das meninas uahsuahsu!

Eu e as meninas o olhamos e demos um tapa no rosto dele.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou Inuysha indignado.

- Olha oque você fica falando Inuu! – Disse Kagome.

- Feeh!

- Oi meu nome é Shippou! – O garoto disse me olhando com um sorriso.

- Oi meu nome é Rin, eu sou irmã de Kagome!

- Agora vamos! Já vai bater, hoje é o dia das apresentações! - Disse Sango cortando o papo de todo mundo.

- Perai vou ir à biblioteca para pegar um livro! – Falei para o pessoal.

- Não quer ajuda para encontrar? – Falou Kirara.

- Não preciso eu me acho bjoos encontro vocês daqui a pouco! – Disse abraçando Sango, Kirara e Kagome.

- Eu não ganho abraço? – Falou Miroku bem na cara de pau.

- Vai amiga não liga pra ele! – Falou Sango puxando o garoto pela orelha.

SESSHOUMARU:

Eu cheguei na escola, mas não tirava aquela menina da minha cabeça, meu deus ela havia realmente mexido comigo. Quando sai do carro fui direto para dentro da sala, enquanto o Inubaka estava conversando com nossos amigos.

Cheguei na classe, mas só havia aquele grupinho da Kagura e suas víboras então resolvi sair de fininho antes que ela se atirasse em cima de mim. Eu corri para biblioteca a procura de um livro para retirar antes da aula começar.

Ia pegar um clássico, eu já havia lido umas cem vezes Romeu e Julieta, eu sei que sou frio, mas também tenho sentimentos. Quando ia pegar o livro nossas mãos se tocaram eu olhei para o lado e tive certeza, era ela a menina que estava ao carro ao lado.

Essa garota não era normal, ela tinha um cheiro engraçado, um cheiro suave de sakuras que só de pensar me deixava embriagado. Eu literalmente congelei, não conseguia acreditar que este Sesshoumaru estava agindo assim com uma humana, mas para quebrar o silencio e o momento constrangedor que estávamos nos olhando profundamente com os olhos eu disse:

- Pode pegar!

- Não, você chegou primeiro, pode pegar o livro! – Ela disse meio tímida.

- Eu já li 5 vezes! – Menti, pois não poderia dizer que era um Dayoukai e que havia lido esse livro umas cem vezes.

- Bah eu só li duas!

- Podes pegar o livro que almeja!

- Oo...brigado!

Der repente o sinal tocou, merda, era só pra estragar o clima.

- Desculpe, mas vou ter que voltar para sala deixar meus materiais, nos vemos por ai!

Eu disse voltando para sala pensando como eu era burro em não ter perguntado seu nome.

RIN:

Eu falei com o garoto, ele estuda aqui que maravilha, mas como eu fui burra em não perguntar o nome dele, eu fiquei mais congelada do que um picolé. Estava indo para o pátio afinal era o primeiro dia de aula onde ia ter aquelas apresentações com as regras da escola e blá blá blá.

Quando cheguei Kagome e as meninas me olharam com uma cara de que sabiam de tudo, pois tava mais do que obvio de desconfiar com a cara de boba apaixonada que eu estava fazendo.

- Encontrou seu príncipe Rin? – Perguntou Kirara.

- Não, porque pergunta? – Tentei disfarçar.

- Olha a carinha de boba apaixonada maninha! Eu te conheço! – Respondeu Kagome.

- Affe! – Fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Hahahaa depois tu nos conta amiga! – Falou Sango.

- Ah agora vem aquela diretora velhota falar as porcarias das regras e blá blá blá! – Falou Ká entediada.

Resumindo não prestamos atenção em nada, só na parte da festa de boas vindas, pois a palestra inteira elas fizeram-me perguntas sobre o misterioso garoto que eu havia encontrado. Eu contei detadalhamente para elas, mas eu não cheguei a dizer as características físicas, pois do nada Kirara começou a dizer como Shippou era fofo e tal e depois Kagome começou a incomodar Sango falando que ela tinha uma quedinha pelo Miroke. Impressionei-me por isso, pois adorei essas garotas e acho que esse ano vai ser diferente.


	3. Paixão? Como Assim?

SESSHOUMARU

Eu voltei para a sala para deixar meus materiais, mas quando cheguei lá adivinha, pois é, era Kagura.

- Sessshyyy faz dois meses que não te vejooo! – Disse ela me abraçando.

- Sai daqui Kagura! – Disse a empurrando para longe de mim.

- Aii Sesshy, por que ta me tratando assim?

- Para de me chamar assim! – Eu disse irritado, porque não suportava que me chamassem desse jeito.

- O Sesshoumaru, cadê o Inu? – Veio Kikyo com um sorriso para ver se eu respondia.

- Está com a namorada dele achoo! – Disse isso para ela se irritar, porque nem sabia se ele realmente estava com ela.

- Grrrr! Aquela Piranha!– Começou sua novela.

- Kiky não fica braba, tu és muito melhor de que ela! – Falou a Ayame.

- Saibas você não é única que está atrás de Shippou! – Falou Kagura com desprezo.

Ayame estava prestes a se avançar em Kagura, mas eu as interrompi dizendo:

- Há como se algum desses garotos que vocês querem irão ficar com vocês!

- Não se metaa, Sesshoumaru! – Falou as garotas num coro, mas notei que Kagura estava muito triste.

- Ta já perdi meu tempo aqui, agora tem a palestra da diretora Kaede! – Falei com desprezo indo em direção a porta.

- Espera Sesshy! – Falou Kagura correndo em direção a mim e agarrando meu braço.

- Você não desgruda né? – Falei irritado.

- Hihihihi! Vamos Kikyo e Ayame! – Chamou as amigas.

- Estamos indo! – Gritou elas correndo em nossa direção.

Fomos andando até os garotos, mas quando chegamos vi que o Inubaka estava somente com os nossos amigos e sem a sua namorada.

- Fala ae Sesshou! – Disse Miroku e Shippou.

- Oii pessoal! – Falei com minha vóz fria natural.

- Vejo que acordou com o pé esquerdo até hoje! – Disse Shippou.

- Em Sesshoumaru trouxeste umas gatinhas aqui hein! – Disse Miroku indo em direção as garotas pronto para dar uma de pervertido.

- Oii Inuzinhooo! – Disse Kikyou correndo em direção ao Inuyasha.

- Oii Kikyo! – Disse naturalmente.

- Elas insistiram vindo atrás de mim! – Falei suspirando.

- Oii Shippou! – Falou Ayame grudando no braço de Shippou.

- Oii... – Respondeu sem dar muita importância para sua presença.

- Ai Sesshy eu estava morrendo de saudades! – Falou Kagura se derretendo pra cima de mim.

- Hn... – Falei frio como sempre.

Simplesmente foi um saco a palestra, essas garotas não paravam de fofoquiar um segundo, nem pude ouvir direito como ia ser a festa, mas somente ouvi que podia levar um par e já tinha ideia de quem convidar, mas primeiro tinha que descobrir o seu nome.

RIM:

Estava indo em direção a sala conversando, quando vi que Kagome estava brigando feio com uma garota que me era familiar, mas não sabia da onde, pois estava meio longe do barraco.

- Pare de dar em cima do meu namorado sua piranha! – Kagome estava berrando.

- Logo vai ser meu Kagome! – Falou a garota.

- Você vai oque vai ser seu! – Disse Kagome pronta para dar um soco na menina que estava brigando.

- Calma mana! Prima Kikyo? Você estuda aqui? – Perguntei, pois essa era novidade. Eu não sabia que essa insuportável estudava no mesmo colégio.

- Sim, Rin! Pelo jeito vou ter que aturar a sua cara feia esse ano também! – Falou ela com sarcasmo.

- Aiii sua! – Estava correndo em direção quando Sango e Kirara me seguraram.

- Não vale a pena Rin, deixa essa cobra e suas amiguinhas pra lá! – Falou Sango me segurando.

- Não vale a pena mesmo Rin-chan! – Concordou Kirara.

- Eai garotas? – Chegou Inuyasha falando junto com seus amigos.

- Oi amorzzzinho! – Falou Kagome pulando em cima dele para irritar Kikyo.

- Sangozinha! – Cumprimentou Miroku apalpando a bunda da mesma.

- Mirookuu! – Gritou dando um tapa na cara do pobre coitado.

- Vou sair de perto dessa gente inútil! Tchau Inuzinhoo! – Começou a frase com desprezo e depois falou com um tôm doce.

- Tchau Kikyvaca! Já vai tarde miguxa! – Kagome disse para irrita-la ainda mais do que estava, e certamente ri da situação.

Quando Kikyo estava indo embora, olhei para a porta da sala e lá estava ele, nossos olhos se encontraram intensamente, mas ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava com Kagura uma amiga de Kikyo que eu simplesmente tinha ódio mortal daquela garota mimada.

Aquela cena foi uma pontada no meu peito, mas eu não sabia o porquê eu nem o conhecia, só o tinha visto duas vezes e pra piorar a situação nem sabia seu nome. Eu não poderia me apaixonar por um cara que eu absolutamente só falei uma vez. Disso eu sabia, estava ficando louca, pois quando vi agarradinho com ela, estavam caindo lagrimas do meu rosto.

Comecei a correr em uma direção aleatória, nem percebi que minhas amigas estavam me olhando confusas, por essa minha reação do nada. Tudo oque eu pensava era que eu tinha que sair urgentemente, pois meu coração não aguentava presenciar essa cena.


End file.
